Amnesic Jealousy
by shatteredream
Summary: Lucy is left heartbroken when Natsu chooses Lisanna over her. However, when he takes a hit meant for Lucy on a mission, it results in a coma and memory loss. As soon as he wakes up, he latches onto Lucy, claiming that she's his girlfriend. Who will Natsu choose? (The author does not own the cover or any of the characters in the story.) Slight Jerza, Gruvia, and Gajevy. Please R&R!


Hi, this is my first fanfic. I apologize for the formatting error, but now it's fixed. :D

* * *

Everything was dark. And then, "Natsuuuu…. Wake up." He felt a small furred paw on his head. "It's not fun eating fish without you." Swish swish. A tail batted at his arm. He frowned, eyes closed. There was something wrong with the scene. Wasn't the cat's voice supposed to be happy and teasing? Wasn't he supposed to be eating fish? But as much as he would have liked to open his eyes and find out what was wrong, he was…. getting… sleepy…..

Happy watched as the miniscule frown on his partner's forehead smoothened out and his breathing got slower. He walked away, tail on the ground. "Natsu…"

There was a clink out armor and an authoritative voice. "Natsu. Wake up." For some reason, the color red (and slight shivers of fear) came to mind when he heard the voice. Something sharp prodded his side and he huffed inwardly. Couldn't the person just leave him alone? He was trying to sleep. Just as he was about to turn over and escape from the pointy thing, a different voice spoke. It was kinder and sweeter, and the image of long white locks and smiling blue eyes and a red and pink dress drifted into vision. "Erza… Don't poke Natsu." The prodding stopped and a soft hand touched his head. "Gomen-nazi, Natsu. Please… Wake up. It's been two weeks and everyone's worried." Footsteps clunked away and he went back to sleep.

When he came back into the world of consciousness, there was something radiating cold to the left of him. "Natsu, you flame brain." Natsu? Was that his name? That was what the smiling blue eyes, the cat, and the scary and pointy red had been calling him, right? "It's… not fun in the guild when you're not being an idiot. So… wake up before I become stronger than you- not that I wasn't in the first place." Natsu felt irked. He almost opened his mouth to yell at the person. There was a slight sense of déjà vu when the insults 'ice-popsicle' and 'stripper' popped up. But before he could speak, a 'Gray-sama!' was shrieked and the man muttered a curse and something about demonic match-makers poking noses into places that didn't belong before disappearing. Natsu slept again.

He almost opened his eyes when there was a soft pressure against his lips. There was a pause, then a sigh. "Mira…. It didn't work. He didn't respond to me." Who was she?

The smiling blue eyes and white locks and red and pink dress appeared as someone he assumed was Mira spoke. "Sorry. It usually works in stories. You know, the princess and the prince kiss to wake the princess up, only it's reversed right now."

"Is there anything else we can do to wake him up?"

"It's a natural sleep, so we can't really wake him up. The kiss was pretty much a Plan B. Actually…. We could always try asking someone else to kis-"

"No!" The shout was sudden and Natsu frowned. Why was the girl angry? And loud?

"Lisanna…." there was a slightly weary sigh.

"No. I love Natsu, and he is mine. I won him and Lucy lost. She doesn't get a second chance." Lisanna sounded possessive. Wait a second. Did she say that he was hers? Was she his mother?

The voices faded away after a while and Natsu drifted between worlds.

"I need to see Natsu! Let me in!"

Who was that? She sounded… familiar. There were mumbles.

"I don't care! Lisanna can try to stop me from seeing him, but…." the girl was crying?

"Lu-shi…." That was the cat, with the usually happy voice and soft fur.

"I just- I just want to see him. Is that too much to ask? I'm his partner…. I've been worried sick this whole month."

A sense of happiness flooded. The girl was trying to see him. And she had been worried- just for him. His spirits dampened when he heard a sniff and the scent of salt permeated. She was still crying.

"This is Fairy Tail! We don't turn our backs on our nakama, so why are you turning your backs against me? I just want to see Natsu! Let. Me. IN!"

There was a small crash and the babble of voices, followed by the sound of feet running.

"Wait! Lu-"

"Shhh….. He's still sleeping."

Someone started to pet his head. The soft hand smelled like vanilla.

"You guys… I think we should just let Lucy stay with Natsu." Mira of smiling blue eyes and white locks said.

"But… Lisanna…." the soft and unusually subdued neko murmured.

"It's okay. Lisanna needs to grow up and stop being possessive. She can't stop Natsu from being with nakama."

"That's man!" a guy cried.

The voices continued outside the door, but Natsu focused on the gentle hand playing with his locks. "Natsu…." a honey-sweet voice uttered. "Please. Wake up... For me? Please?" The hand stopped for a moment, waiting for a response, and he growled a little. She gasped. "Natsu? Natsu, are you awake?"

The voices outside stopped. " What? Lu-chan…. Natsu's awake?" There it was again. An echo of memories; this one containing red glasses and the smell of dusty books and a slight bit of lavender.

"I don't know… He- he growled!"

Footsteps were heard, and the heavy scent of iron filled his nose. "Doesn't look like it to me." The voice was gruff but held a hint of concern.

"Of course, Gajeel; she heard him growl. She didn't see him growl." someone said, and others muttered in confusion.

There was the drawing of breath as if Gajeel was going to retaliate, but there was the sound of a big door opening and a happy voice. "Good morning! I just came back from my missio- Wait… Where is everybody?"

Quick curses were heard, and mutters of 'need to do something' were also heard as people left the room. The people still stuck in the room sighed.

Natsu frowned. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone to sleep? Well… except for the girl with the soft, warm hands and vanilla-ish smell. She could stay.

"Mira? Where is everyone?" The loud girl asked.

"Uh, you see, Lisanna... " Mira's voice trailed off.

"Why is everyone at the infirmary?" The tone was accusing as angry foot-stomps came into the room. "Where is- What? Why is Lucy here?!" The Lisanna girl sounded disgusted.

"Lisanna." It was metallic-scented Gajeel with his gruff voice. "Grow up. Lucy is his partner and you can't keep her from seeing Natsu forever."

"I- I trusted you guys to keep her away."

"Lisanna…."

"No! Don't Lisanna me! I told you guys to make sure she didn't come anywhere near him! Don't you remember? She's the reason why he's a vegetable in the first place! That- that b*tch was too weak to defend herself! Natsu had to save her! It's her fault and you're just forgiving her?!" the girl was panting hard with anger.

"Go- gomen, Lisanna….. Gomen!" A wet tear landed on his cheek. "I'm so sorry…. I know I'm weak… and I should have dodged it…." She was crying? There was a twist in his heart when he thought about that.

"Ha, the weakling can cry crocodile tears." Lisanna muttered. Natsu felt a surge of anger. What was wrong with her? There were small noises of disapproval in the room.

Lucy continued on like she hadn't heard her. "But… But you shouldn't treat nakama that way."

The already silent room became more silent as Lisanna spitefully said, "You aren't my friend, so I can treat you any way I want."

"No…. I meant that you shouldn't treat your siblings and everyone else like- like-" she hesitated. Natsu's face was covered in tears, but no one noticed as they started evaporating from his anger. His fists clenched as another sob came out. She was sad. Lucy was crying and sad.

"Like what?"

"Like… servants or something."

Several gasps were heard.

"What!" Natsu heard her walking up to Lucy. "What did you say, b*itch?

"It's- it's not fair…. They don't deserve to be treated like that. Friends are people who help you, true, but they don't listen to your every order..."

"Lu-shi…."

"Bunny…"

"Lu-chan…."

No one seemed surprised that Lucy hadn't stuck up for herself but put their needs first, but they were still touched.

A small shriek came from Lisanna. "You're not supposed to feel bad for her! She almost killed her partner, my boyfriend, with her weakness. She endangered the whole guild when Phantom happened! And she's just my replacement! Just an echo, a fill-in for me!" Natsu heard the swoosh of air as someone's hand raised up threateningly, the gasps of horror, and felt soft tresses as Lucy bowed her head lower acceptingly.

His blood boiled. The hand swung down. Then, there was the smack of skin and Lisanna screamed in a high, girly voice. "Eeek! Na- Natsu?"

No one had seen Natsu get out of bed and block Lisanna's hit. 'Natsu?' and 'You're awake?' were heard.

But Natsu only had eyes and ears for the girl with soft hands. She was looking up at him with something akin to adoration… and love? "You're awake…." There were tears of happiness in her eyes. "You- you saved me. Natsu…."

His anger faded away and he grinned. She was really pretty. "That's my name, righ-" He was glomped from behind and someone screamed in his ear.

"NATSUUUU!" He shoved the person off without a thought, never taking his eyes off the girl named… Lucy. Or Luigi. Whatever.

His attacker just stepped in front of him and blocked his view of Luigi. "Natsuuu… Why aren't you looking at me?" she whined as he craned his neck to see the person behind her.

"Get out of the way." he said coldly to the annoying white-haired girl. She gaped at him and didn't move, to his frustration.

"What? Natsu, I'm your girlfriend!"

He stopped craning his neck and looked at her dismissively. "No you're not. Luigi is."

She gaped even more. "What?" Her voice cracked. Then she turned around and put her hands on Luigi's shoulders, shaking her back and forth so that her head banged against the wall.

"You- you did this! I knew it! This is exactly why I didn't let you in! You stupid b*tch! You gave him a potion or something so that he'd think that you're his girlfriend! What's wrong with you?" Her voice grew higher and higher and she raised a hand again. Lucy just raised her hands weakly in front of her. She didn't fight back.

Red covered his vision and the next thing he knew, Lisanna was on the floor, whimpering. "Don't touch her." he growled in a voice that scared him.

So far, the audience consisting of three cats, a guy with black hair and piercings, a petite girl with blue hair and red glasses, a redhead in armor, a half-naked, squinty-eyed guy, an overdressed girl with curled blue hair, another bluenette with brown eyes and one of the cats sitting in her eyes, a girl with white hair and smiling blue eyes, and a buff, white- haired guy muttering 'man!', had been mostly quiet, save for the occasional gasp or two.

The red-haired girl in armor stepped up. "Natsu… Are you saying that Lucy's your girlfriend?"

"Yah. Who are you guys?" Their voices sounded familiar, and he pondered as he put a foot on Lisanna's back to keep her from crawling away.

The room was quiet again while everyone gaped at Natsu. He picked his nose and flicked the booger away slightly self-consciously, shuffling his feet. "Why is everyone staring at me?"


End file.
